Somebody New
by Attackk
Summary: While Yusuke and the gang are fighting a new and powerful demon, a girl with unbelieveable powers comes and rescues them, leaving them in a trail of confusion. Now they have to put up with new fighting partners as well as cooperate with these strangers.
1. Echo Demon

_Author's Note: Hey Readers! Before I get this all started, I would like to thank my trusty Beta Reader for all the help she's given me! ROC AKA Psycotic Neko, you're the best!! For the third and hopefully final time, I'm re-doing this fan fic in hopes of finishing it! So please R&R, it'll be much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. All the other original character that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!_  
  
**Somebody New  
  
Chapter One**

Yusuke's Point of ViewWe were still sprinting, even after 5 minutes of twisting in and out of the crowds of people. The stitch in my side was begging me to stop and catch my breath, but shit, I'm not stupid! We had a fucking Echo Demon chasing us!! That stupid toddler didn't say it was gonna be this hard to even FIND it! What was he thinking?? Sure, I never heard of an Echo Demon before this, but now I kinda figure there's a good reason why. They're rare, and extremely powerful, which surprises me, because even with me and Kuwabara running, (Hiei, Boton, and Kurama just decided to disappear and leave us to fend for ourselves) we were worn out from fighting that thing off from our first encounter with it.  
  
Let me explain what an Echo Demon is first. Imagine a powerful demon, and than try to think of how it gets it's power, and what it gets it from. Well, if you think of the name 'Echo Demon', you can kinda get my drift. Every sound wave that bounces off its body gives it more strength. Standing in the middle of a busy city didn't really help either. Oh, and did I mention it was invisible??? Yeah, well, it's invisible.  
  
"We gotta get it away from all these people," Kuwabara breathed heavily as we still gave it our full body's strength to keep running. We could sense it behind us, and it was still getting stronger.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know!!" I reply as we both take a sharp left turn into a narrow, dark alleyway that let to an opening, and than do a dead end.  
  
"Aw shit!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Shut up!" I hissed, than looked back at out entrance and out only exit. "It's coming." I whisper faintly.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei and Kurama jump down from the roof of the connecting apartment buildings that made a fortress around us. I look up. It was too high for me or Kuwabara to jump up, than I realized that Hiei and Kurama just decided to drop in.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" I boomed angrily, glaring at the two of them. I opened my mouth to continue yelling at them, but something invisible grabs me roughly by the gruff of my shirt and lifts me a good 10 or 12 feet off the ground, and slammed me into the brick wall, knocking my head hard. Surprisingly, I wasn't unconscious. But I felt a warm liquid trickle down the back of my neck, and my vision blurred.  
  
'Shit. That can't be good,' I thought.  
  
I still couldn't see what had picked me up, but I was guessing it was the demon. I was wedged in between the wall and something that was pushing against my chest, making it hard for me to breathe, and was hold me there.  
  
"URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara bellowed, while Hiei just jumped up, his sword raised. I noticed that Kurama was nowhere in sight, again. How nice of him to leave me here.  
  
I watched Hiei as he actually hit something, but all I saw was blood trickle down thin air, but it formed a very distinctive muscled arm. He bounced off the wall and kicked off, preparing to strike again, but I felt a rush of air, and Hiei was hit, and flew back into the wall, than crumbled to the floor a moment later, unconscious.  
  
'Shit, this thing is fast if he can knock Hiei out cold,' I thought, but my attention was directed to Kuwabara as he let out a battle cry and jumped up, with his spirit sword ready.  
  
'NO YOU STUPID IDIOT!' I thought, since my vocal box wasn't working like it should have been. He, too, was thrown to the floor with a startling crunch.  
  
I jumped when I saw the demon suddenly appear before my eyes, no longer invisible. Fourteen feet tall, bulk with ripping muscle, blood red, beady eyes and dripping yellow fangs to match. Oh yeah, and purple skin. Egh.  
  
"Where is she?" it asked me in an incredibly low, rumbling voice that seemed to shake my rib cage when it spoke. It sounded like something you would hear off the Exorcist.  
  
'She? It's LOOKING for someone?' I wonder as my vision blurs even more.  
  
"Put him down!" said a female voice from somewhere out of my vision range. The demon craned its ugly fat head towards the voice, which happened to be somewhere above, behind, and to the left of me, and grinned one hell of an ugly, yellow grin.  
  
"Serena," he growled, than dropped me. I was still, surprisingly not unconscious as I fell to the floor. But I did get dizzier by the second, as I began to crawl my way over to Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Dante?" the female voice asked in a cold voice. I remembered there was a fifth party and looked up to see a girl, about my age, standing on the tops of one of the buildings. My vision was still too blurry to see her in detail.  
  
'Who the hell-?'  
  
"I came to look for you." He replied grinning even wider, if that was even possible.  
  
"I'm not in the mood. Who sent you?" she asked him, staring at him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"I am not to tell you-"  
  
"NOT TO MENTION," she said loudly, over talking his voice. "You hurt some of the spirit detectives." She replied, glancing down at me, Kuwabara and Hiei, than back up at the demon.  
  
"The whelps were only getting in the way." He replied carelessly, not even bothering to look back at us.  
  
The stupid bastard--wait, HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW I'M A SPIRIT DETECTIVE?  
  
"That gives you no right to try to ki-"  
  
"I don't take orders from humans." It snapped.  
  
Wow, it has an attitude.  
  
"DON'T piss me off, Dante. I'm seriously not in the mood right now to fuck around with you or anyone else, now tell my who sent you and why you're looking for me." She commanded.  
  
"I AM NOT TO SAY!"  
  
She crossed her arms and watched him in silence, and it stared back. For a minute or so, they just stared. What a damn waist of time!! AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK?  
  
Than I felt it. Even Kuwabara and Hiei felt it. They woke up from cold unconsciousness and looked up at her. As if an earthquake was taking over your soul and all your senses. My skin began to crawl, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and little goose bumps planted themselves all over my body. It felt like all hell was about to break loose.  
  
Me and the other two saw Dante shrinking away into the corner closer to us, and the girl, had wind swirling strongly around her, spirally her hair upward, while electrical charges of plasma crawled on her skin.  
  
She was obviously pissed off.  
  
She raised her arms upward to the sky, which had suddenly turned to a dark, dark gray and as if on her command, two lightning bolts flashed down to the palms of her hands, and she shaped them into lighting balls, than threw them both in Dante's direction. I saw the building white flash, but than was out cold from the force after.  
  
Who ever the hell that girl was, she was damn strong, and I had a feeling I was going to meet up with her again._Author's Note: All right, first chapter, I fixed it so it makes more sense with the great help of my BR. Anyway, I promise to write more, and I won't go away on a long break and I will try my hardest to finish this without taking long breaks between updating. Chapter 2-5 are being fixed as I type- so yeah. If you've already reviewed, thank you, and those who haven't, please do so now. It would only take 30 seconds of your time. Thank you very much!  
  
--Alita-- _


	2. Koenma's Slip up

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Are the other original chars that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!_  
  
**Somebody New  
  
Chapter Two**  
  
Yusuke Urameshi woke up with a blinding white light shining in his eyes, making his head pound harder. "Ugh, turn the damn light off!" he mumbled weakly as he lifted one hand to shield his eyes.  
  
"No can do!" said an annoyingly cheerful and familiar toddler's voice, covering Yusuke's view. "WAKE UP!" Koenma screamed and again, Yuskue's head throbbed.  
  
"What the heck is up with you?" he demanded, not sitting up and squeezing his eyes shut. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Just wake up!" Koenma replied impatiently.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wake up, Urameshi!" said the raspy voice of Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the light and sat up from the table he was on. He noticed he was in Koenma's office, with piles of folders and stacks of paper everywhere, and his teammates around him.  
  
"Finally." Hiei muttered behind him.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara answered. "We-" he began but was cut off by someone entering the room with a loud bang.  
  
"Koenma, what the hell are you trying to prove?" the girl from the alley demanded as she stalked in.  
  
"Serena! Hey," Koenma trailed off, walking back into the wall, away from the girl.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke said loudly, "You're the girl from the alleyway!" he said quickly.  
  
The girl turned around to face the rest of them. She was a little shorter than Yusuke was with long, straight black hair and two startling aqua eyes that stood out against her long dark lashes and tan skin. Nothing to it, she was beautiful.  
  
"My name is not 'hey,' it's Serena." She shot back then turned back to Koenma. "You still haven't answered me."  
  
"Let me explain," He said.  
  
"Please do, because your dad isn't too happy right now." She replied.  
  
"MY DAD?!" he squeaked in panic. "HOW'D HE FIND OUT?"  
  
"It's not hard to figure out when the job was for me in the first place, but then me having to save your pathetic little whelps wasn't exactly what your father wanted." She said.  
  
"HEY!" Kuwabara and Yusuke blurted loudly.  
  
"Got something to say?" she asked, glared at them.  
  
"I didn't know the job was for you!" Koenma whined.  
  
"You know how powerful Echo Demons are! And they don't have the right training for it! Why'd you even send them out there if you knew they would be killed? Do you want them to die?" Serena asked.  
  
"What is she talking about, toddler?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah and who is she calling a pathetic little whelp?" Kuwabara injected.  
  
"Stay out of this, slick," Serena growled at Yusuke, than turned to Kuwabara. "I'm calling you a pathetic little whelp. I have to admit, Three-Eyes over there is pretty fast but really, all of you suck." She said while Hiei tried to hide a slightest shade of pink in his cheeks.  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but Koenma continued before he could start.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? And how did an Echo Demon get in here? They shouldn't be able to pass through this barrier!"  
  
"Well it did and your father made it clear that if this were to ever come up, you would leave it up to me or Chaos." She said.  
  
"That was 500 years ago! I forgot! And I didn't know you were here, I'm not just gonna sit back and watch Demons destroy the Earth!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara and Yusuke agreed.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Bull shit you forgot! Your father left you the responsibility for this world and you've been doing a shitty job." She spat.  
  
"HEY!" the two barked.  
  
"Will you two macho men just shut up already?" she asked them in such an annoyed tone, they both shut up for a moment, so Serena turned back to Koenma. "Whatever. You can settle this with your father. Oh, and in the mean time," she said looking over at the Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I suggest you get stronger fighters." She said than turned on her heel and left.  
  
"That went well." Kurama murmured.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again to my Beta Reader!! You're the best, Psycotic Neko!! Thank you to all who, who have reviewed, and thanks to all who will, it's great to know you like my story! Now R&R, please! I'll love you forever and ever!!!  
  
--Alita-- _


	3. King Yama's and half demons

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Are the other original chars that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!  
  
_**  
Somebody New  
  
Chapter Three**  
  
Serena sat in the waiting room to King Yama's office. She had just gotten back from Earth was now back in her own world. Still a little steamed from the talk she had with Koenma, and his fighters, she tried to calm herself down before going to talk to Yama. Her arms and legs were both crossed, and her dangling foot was twitching impatiently.  
  
'Those idiots...they think they can handle an Echo Demon...they wouldn't last one minute in my world.' She though bitterly. 'Especially that big- mouthed idiot.' She added, thinking of Yusuke. She rolled her aqua eyes and snorted. 'Whatever. At least I won't have to deal with them anymore.'  
  
Her thought was adverted as King Yama's booming voice beckoned her into his office. Standing up from her chair, she took a deep breath before entering. Walking calmly, she walked to the middle of the floor in front of him and bowed respectfully. "Did you talk to my son, Serena?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. I told him to take the matters up with you," she replied, straightening up again.  
  
"Good. Thank you, Serena." Yama thanked. She nodded in reply and turned without another word, preparing to walk out. "Serena," he began again, causing her to stop. She turned back around and faced him again.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," he said slowly. She waited patiently. "I need you go and watch over my son and how he's taking care of Earth. I want you to go fight with the Spirit Detectives."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she blurted before she could think. She sweat dropped and blushed a deep red color. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don't worry, Serena." King Yama replied with a nod. She was about to turn back again, but she began speaking before she could stop herself again.  
  
"But they're arrogant and-and they're weak! I'll be doing all the work! I don't think I can do this by myself, sir!" she complained, stumbling with her words.  
  
"They may be arrogant, but they can fight. They're a lot stronger than what you think." He said. "We figured out that the Echo Demon slipping into Earth through a portal torn between the barriers. I've got people working on finding it and sealing it up as well as fighting everything that's been coming lately. There's been a demon problem over here. After we seal up the hole over here, we'll work on sealing the one on Earth. Until then, we need someone on Earth to protect it if anything like an Echo Demon comes again. Next time, something stronger might come out."  
  
Serena breathed heavily. She felt nauseous. "I don't think I can do this by myself, sir. With all do respect, the Spirit Fighters are more than I can handle. I feel like I'm babysitting them."  
  
"You may take Chaos with you."  
  
She sighed with relief. If she was going to do this, she might as well drag him along with her. "Thank you, sir." She said bowing again.  
  
"Your welcome, Serena. I need you down there in a week. Will that be long enough for you and Chaos to get ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. I'll tell Koenma. Be back in one week."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said before leaving again. Once outside his office, Serena collapsed onto the chair and ran a hand through her long black hair. 'This is definitely going to be interesting.' She thought before getting up and going out to find Chaos.  
  
"The nerve of her!" Yusuke fumed, pacing Koenma's office, his hands balled into fists. Kuwabara was slouching in another chair, fuming as well. Hiei was squatting in the same chair he had been in for the past 30 minutes with Kurama leaning against the wall next to him, while Koenma sat at his desk and Boton standing next to him.  
  
"Calling us weaklings like that." Kuwabara grumbled in agreement.  
  
"She was probably talking about you." Hiei pointed out calmly, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall behind him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT, SHORT MAN?!" Kuwabara barked, jumping up, causing the chair he was sitting on to topple over.  
  
"Not only are you weak, but you're short of hearing, too." Hiei added, while Kuwabara growled.  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
"Calm down, boys," Boton chided in a motherly voice. "You don't need to worry about her, anymore."  
  
"See! She's so bad that Boton doesn't even like her!" Yusuke shouted, his arms flailing wildly around.  
  
Boton gave him a look between confusion and annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Okay, look, Boton's right. She won't be in our hair anymore, so forget about her." Koenma decided. "My dad is already mad enough..." he mumbled, rubbing his bottom absentmindedly.  
  
"She works for your dad, right?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded. "She was very powerful...are all his fighters that powerful?"  
  
"Yes. Some are more powerful than she is. Though, not all of them are demons like she is." Koenma answered, than sweat dropped as soon as he finished his last sentence.  
  
"She's a demon?" They all exclaimed.  
  
"...No..." Koenma lied nervously. "Did I say that?"  
  
"So she's a demon!!" Yusuke shouted. "Why the hell is fighting for your father if she's a demon?"  
  
"She's part of the Lovera family, and their family is very famous and sacred in their world." He explained, than sweat dropped again. "And I shouldn't be telling you this." He added.  
  
"Lovera?" Hiei asked, slightly surprised, as well as Kurama.  
  
"I thought the Lovera family were human?" Boton asked.  
  
"Yes they are...I can't tell you this. I'm sorry." He replied firmly.  
  
"What's so special about the Lovera family?" Kuwabara asked, doubling the confused look on Yusuke's face.  
  
"They're part of the Elemental families. Those type of families are very rare, and are very powerful." Boton explained.  
  
"So what is she? Half human, half demon?" Yusuke questioned irritably.  
  
"I really can't tell you. I'm sorry, my father forbids this information to be let out." Koenma said.  
  
"C'mon!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't." Koenma repeated, than sighed. "I suggested you guys all go home and recover your injuries." They all got up slowly and shuffled to the door, still thinking about this mysterious Serena Lovera girl. She was a mystery, and very powerful. They would just have to forget about her. For now...  
  
_Okay, okay, that's if for chapter three! All right, please take 30 seconds out of your time and review! It would mean a lot! Thanks a lot!!! Chapter four brings in a new character, so remember to check back for the update!!  
  
--Sharron--_


	4. The meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Are the other original chars that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!_

_Author's Note: The Italicized words is the telepathy between Serena and Chaos.  
  
_** Somebody New  
  
Chapter Four**  
  
A week later, the gang was back in Koenma's office, for a meeting he called. They were lounging around the room, waiting for him to arrive, while Boton assured them he would be there soon. Hiei, Kurama and even Kuwabara had pretty much forgotten about Serena and her insulting remarks about them. Yusuke on the other hand, still complained and bickered about it, even though they had all heard it a hundred times before.  
  
"Can you at least tell us what were here for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because Koenma wants to tell you." Boton finished.  
  
"Well that's stupid. I've got things to do." He said crossing his arms. She gave him a look. Soon after, Koenma entered the office, followed by his blue skinned assistant.  
  
"All right, let's get this started," he declared, jumping into the chair of his desk.  
  
"It's about time, toddler." Yusuke said carelessly. Koenma ignored him.  
  
"I've called you all to this meeting, because we're getting two new people added to the Spirit Detective Team." He explained. "Now, this will only be temporary, so I don't want to hear any complaining out of any of you." He said looking at Yusuke, particularly. "Go get them, please," he asked his assistant, who scrambled for the door.  
  
Two people entered, one familiar black haired, aqua-eyed girl and the other very tall, spikey red haired, gold-eyed guy unfamiliar. At the sight of the guy, Boton's eyes almost popped out. Yusuke glared daggers and turned to Koenma.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he growled.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too." Serena mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The guy, only looking about 18 or 19 gently elbowed her in the ribs. She looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Yusuke," Koenma began.  
  
"NO!" he replied, standing up. "If she is one of the new people, than I quit!"  
  
"Yusuke," he repeated.  
  
"I'm not working with someone who thinks I'm weak!"  
  
"Too late," Hiei mumbled, looking away.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't want to work with someone so arrogant and weak." Serena replied with a smirk. The guy gave her a warning look. She grinned sheepishly. She jumped slightly when the guy's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
_Serena!_ he thought sharply. Telepathy was another one of Serena and the mystery guy's powers.  
  
She looked back up at him. _What? _she asked irritably.  
  
_Be nice._ he chided. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"-And I refuse to work under these conditions!" Yusuke finished in a dignified voice.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but if it makes you shut up-" she glanced at the guy. "- and make you feel any better...I don't want to do this either, so the best either of us can do is just try to get along."  
  
Everyone seated at the table stared at her in blank surprise, their jaws slightly ajar. Silence filled the air and Serena began cursing herself for trying to be nice and make peace.  
  
"Um..." the guy said slowly, trying to get everyone to relax. "I'm Chaos Starleen." He said, introducing himself. He extended his hand to Yusuke first since he seemed to be causing the most tension around the room.  
  
Yusuke shook his hand. "Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Sorry about Serena. She's not exactly a nice person." He whispered.  
  
"I heard that!" Serena snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance, while Chaos looked back at her and smiled. Slowly, Chaos introduced himself to each of them while Serena stood with her arms still crossed.  
  
_Fraternizing with the enemy..._ she muttered to Chaos as he shook Kuwabara's hand.  
  
_They're not that bad, Serena._ he replied.  
  
_Whatever._  
  
"So I guess you've told them why were joining the Spirit Detectives?" Chaos asked Koenma politely.  
  
"No, actually I haven't." Koenma said. "Please, have a seat." He asked his hand gesturing to two seat beside him and Hiei on his right. Serena and Chaos moved to sit down, Chaos by Koenma and Serena by Hiei. She was across from Kurama and beside him and across to Chaos was Boton. Yusuke and Kuwabara made the ends of the table.  
  
As they settled, Koenma began the explanation of the portal between the worlds, and the two of them being there to help protect the world from anything that could end up from the other world.  
  
"So I heard you're a demon, Serena?" Yusuke asked smugly after everything was discussed. He glanced down at his nails before bushing them off on his shirt than looking up at her. If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.  
  
"So what? Three-Eyes and Redhead over there are, too." She replied. "No offense," she apologized to them quickly. They both nodded quickly.  
  
"They're full demon, though." He said, leaning forward towards her. She glared back at Koenma this time and Chaos frantically waved his hands in the air to stop Yusuke from perusing the subject. Serena was touchy on the matters of her being half-demon and half-human, and never liked to discuss it. He had tried once, and had ended up with a few scars of his own.  
  
"Does it matter what I am?" she muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm just curious if this is going to effect you anyway." He said with a careless shrug, noticing he was getting to her and ignoring Chaos' attempts to stop him.  
  
"Why would it?" she snapped. This was going downhill fast.  
  
"I dunno...killing your kind is awfully cruel." By now, not only was Chaos waving at Yusuke, but Boton and Koenma were now too.  
  
_Calm down, Serena, this idiot doesn't know what he's saying._ Chaos told her. She ignored him.  
  
"Wanna tell Hiei and Kurama about it, too, smart ass?" she asked. _Don't talk about things you don't need or want to understand, got it, Yusuke?_ she telepathed to him, and he immediately shut up, and stared at her with a look of awe, anger and confusion. Without another word, Yusuke sat back in his seat and avoided Serena's eyes, leaving everyone except Yusuke, Serena and Chaos in a trail of confusion of why and how the conversation had abruptly ended.  
  
_You okay, Rena?_ Chaos asked her softly as Koenma tried to find another place to start the conversation and get back on track.  
  
_Yeah. I told him to bug off._ she replied in an oddly calm response.  
  
_Do I need to ask?_  
  
_...No. He got the point.  
  
Author's Note: That's chapter four! Alrighty, thank you Phsycotic Neko, my beta reader for everything! I'm sorry to all you readers for taking so freaking long to update. Personal stuff got in the way. But now, I'll try my hardest to update on a regular basis. Anyway, please review!!_

_--Sharron--_


	5. The Hell Hole

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Are the other original chars that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!_

_Author's Note: The italicized words that don't have "quotations" around them is the telepathy between Serena and Chaos_

__

** Somebody New  
  
Chapter Five**  
  
Near the end of the meeting, before they were all sent home, Koenma remembered to give Serena and Chaos a place to stay for their time on Earth. "Serena, Chaos, you will be staying in a nice house only about a block away from Yusuke." Koenma said. Both Yusuke and Serena gritted their teeth, but didn't say anything to protest.  
  
"Alright," Chaos agreed.  
  
"It's up to you two now if you want to go to high school with Yusuke and Kuwabara." He added. Chaos looked at Serena.  
  
_What do you think?_ he asked her.  
  
_No. I'm not going to school.  
  
Why not?_  
  
_You _want _to go?_ she asked, looking at like as if he was crazy.  
  
_Yeah. I'd rather do that than get a job or just sit at home. It's not like you have to pay attention in the classes or anything. It won't really matter._ he said. This time, he could see the wheels in her head turning. _It won't be that bad,_  
  
_How would you know?  
  
Serena!  
  
Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll do it only if you will._ she said looking up at him both skeptically and hopefully.  
  
Chaos turned to Koenma, "We'll do it. Go to school, that is."  
  
"Okay, we'll send money to you guys monthly so you will be able to pay bills, and have money for other things and such." Koenma explained and the two of them nodded. "You will start school in two days, and until then, I will have Boton, Yusuke, and Kuwabara show you around the town and how to get to school."  
  
"What about-" Serena began when Chaos corrected her before she spoke.  
  
_Hiei and Kurama. Call them by their names._  
  
"Hiei and Kurama?" she finished, glancing at Chaos quickly before looking back up at Koenma. "They don't go to school?"  
  
"No. We chose not to go to their school when we had the chance." Kurama said in a quiet, soft tone.  
  
"So what do you do during the day?" She asked them curiously.  
  
"Sleep." Hiei answered. "And train." She nodded, than turned back to Koenma.  
  
"So when do we start school?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." He answered. She sweat dropped.  
  
_That was fast._ She thought, and Chaos laughed. She shot him a look.  
  
"Alrighty then." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"Good, than it's settled. Serena, Chaos, you're things have been dropped off at your new house. Boton, will you take them to their house?" he asked politely, standing up.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, standing up with everyone else as well. They all filed out of Koenma's office quietly, and were taken down to Earth. Arriving, the seven of them walked down the street quietly. It was a cool night, and the wind was blowing slightly. The silence between them all was slightly awkward, and it was obvious that no one was really trying to make it better.  
  
"So..." Serena said slowly. "What's your school like?" she asked them.  
  
"Stupid." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Boring." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Pointless."  
  
"Smells weird."  
  
"The principle's an asshole."  
  
"Yeah. And the uniforms are itchy."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Whoa! Wait, we have to wear uniforms??" Serena blurted. She looked at Chaos helplessly.  
  
"That's why we don't go to school." Hiei stated.  
  
_Smart move._ Serena telepathed to Chaos, who just smirked.  
  
"Are there any hot girls?" Chaos asked and Serena's jaw dropped, as she stared at him in disbelief. He just grinned sheepishly at her and turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara for the answer.  
  
"Only Keiko." Yusuke said, trying to hide the faintest trace of a smile in his voice.  
  
"But she's taken by Yusuke." Kuwabara added with a nod.  
  
Boton rolled her eyes along with Serena. "You sound like a bunch of school girls gossiping." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you!" Serena agreed. "And you-" she said pointedly at Chaos. "Are a raging hormone disaster. I can't believe I have to live with you." He tilted his head back and laughed out loud, causing Boton smile at his laughter. After his laughter subsided, Serena brought up a good question.  
  
"So where exactly is the school?"  
  
"Across from the park." Kurama answered is his soft voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where's the park?"  
  
Chaos laughed again. "Shut up, it's not funny! What if we didn't know where it was tomorrow morning??" He shrugged and just kept smiling.  
  
"Let's show you where it is now," Boton suggested, as they took a turn on a disserted street. They walked down, past the houses and apartments, bushes and trees until they reached a luscious green park that's entrance was to their left. Farther down the street, was the school, it's boring gray walls looking very ordinary with the lighting of the night.  
  
"The hell hole." Yusuke said as they stopped in front of it and stared.  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered. "Well that's it for me. See you weaklings later." He said, turning with Kurama and walking towards the park. He raised hand up, as if waiving, but than simply put it back down.  
  
"ASS!" Yusuke barked after him.  
  
"LET'S GO LITTLE MAN!" Kuwabara challenged, but Hiei ignored it. Kurama smiled and waved to them, particularly to Chaos, Boton and Serena, and Boton and Chaos waved back while Serena smirked.  
  
_Looks like they already have a Serena of the group,_ Chaos said to Serena, meaning Hiei.  
  
_Looks like it._ she replied with a smirk. Her smirk faded when she saw Hiei and Kurama jump into a tree.  
  
"YOU LIVE IN A TREE?!" she shouted after them as everyone else started walking back down the street, where they came from.  
  
"C'mon, Rena!" Chaos called to her. She looked at the tree one last time, confused before running to catch up with them. After turned back down the road, they said bye to Kuwabara, who turned off onto his own street and to his house. Silence filled the air as they continued down the street. As they came up to a apartment building, Yusuke began to drift from the other three.  
  
"Bye Boton," he said waving to her. She waved back. "See you tomorrow, Chaos." He said, than turned and kept on walked. Serena frowned and bowed her head sadly, dragging her feet as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"He's so mean." She mumbled.  
  
"He's mean?" Chaos asked with a laughed. "You were the one who called him a weakling!"  
  
"Alright, I'll stop calling him a weakling!" She shouted, holding her hands up in surrender.  
  
When they reached the house, Boton quickly showed them around and gave them keys to the house. Their stuff was placed in their rooms and there was already furniture in the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms. It was a cozy house for the two of them. As Boton left, she waved and smiled at the two of them. They shut the door behind her as she left and looked around at their new house.  
  
"This is weird." Serena stated.  
  
"It's cool." Chaos corrected with a grin. They looked at each other in silence before jumping up excitedly and running around.  
  
"We have a house! We have a house!" they chanted over and over as they jumped on the couch together. As they finally calmed down and sat on the couch, breathing heavy from the running around, "I think I could get used to this." Chaos said thoughtfully, and laugher filled the house.  
  
_YAY! Chapter 5 is DONE! Hahahahahah, I like this chapter. So anyway, I think it's more obvious who Serena is starting to like, so you can take a guess, but of course I'm not gonna tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise if you don't or do know. Okay, so if you would please, review??? It'll make me really, really happy! Thanks a bunch to Psychotic Neko! Yeah, you know you're cool! All right, I feel like a complete moron right now because thanks to **Diana-sama**, I now know that Yusuke is a half-demon himself. I honestly didn't know that, and as of right now, it completely screws up my story. But so far, I haven't really gotten any complaints, so I'm not gonna go back and change it. Thank you soo much, **Diana-sama**, again. (And thank you for reviewing) I apparently haven't watched the anime in a while, but I honestly, swear-to-God, did not know that. So please bare with me and just pretend Yusuke isn't is half-demon. Please. And about Kurama and Hiei living in the tree bit...like I said before, I haven't seen the anime in a while, so I have no idea if they hinted or said where they live. I have an idea of where the living in the tree thing is going, and the only thing I can say right now is that they don't really live in a tree. Besides, this is my story. Right, then! Later!!  
  
--Alita-- _


	6. Slasher Demons

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that is associated with the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Are the other original chars that do not belong to the anime are mine so please get permission if you would like to use any of them!!!_

_Author's Note: The Italicized words is the telepathy between/from Serena and/or Chaos._

** Somebody New  
**  
**Chapter Six  
  
**  
  
The tapping of both Chaos and Serena's shoes sounded on the pavement early the next morning. Chaos was all smiles; his hands were shoved in the pockets of his new red uniform. Next to him was a grumbling Serena in her new uniform, a skirt that was too short for her liking and cute blue and white cotton vest with a long-sleeve button up white shirt underneath.  
  
"This is so retarded." She muttered, while pulling her skirt down in the back for about the 100th time.  
  
"It's not that bad!" Chaos reassured her with a grin. She rolled her eyes and continued to mope all the way to the school. Upon reaching it, they saw many of the students out on the lawn, just chatting and talking to friends before school actually started. Down the sidewalk from the two of them, stood Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara, obviously waiting for their arrival.  
  
Yusuke, who was looking everywhere but the two of them, looked just as grumpy as Serena did. Kuwabara was standing beside him, staring down the two of them, as if ready to fight or something. Botan was the only one with a smile on her face, and was mostly concentrated on how handsome Chaos looked in his red uniform.  
  
When Serena and Chaos finally reached the other three, Botan opened her mouth to greet them but Yusuke beat her to it, and just started laughing hysterically. He was bent over with laughter, pointing at an already aggravated Serena.  
  
"What?" She yelled over his hysterical laughing. He didn't answer, but continued to point at her. When she realized he was laughing at her uniform, she promptly boxed him outside his head, landing him upside down on the pavement. It was now Kuwabara's turn to laugh.  
  
"Insensitive jerk." Serena mumbled, her eyes shining with tears of annoyance. Chaos patted her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Promise me you won't do that to the other students." He asked.  
  
She stood up straight and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "He asked for it."  
  
"Even if they do ask for it." Chaos added.  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
He than turned to Botan. "So what's up? I didn't know you went to school, too?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm only here to tell Yusuke if he has a new assignment, or if he gets too hot tempered." She explained. "But that's only days when he decides to come to class," she said glancing down at him, a big red lump on his head. He jumped up and barked for Kuwabara to shut up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled at Serena.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOURS?" she yelled back. They continued to bicker, while Botan and Chaos chatted about things, and Kuwabara was joined up with his close group of friends. The bell finally rang, signaling all the students to come inside. Serena was cut off by Chaos' hand covering her mouth, while he guided her along into the school, following Boton, while Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly trotted along behind.  
  
Botan led them to the principle's office where, they would get assigned their schedule and such, while all the other students filled into their classes, Yusuke taking his time like always. She said good-bye to the two of them at last and then vanished with a tiny pop. Luckily, the halls were deserted by then, so no one would see this. Finally, the two of them entered the office, and were greeted by the burly Principle of Sarayashiki Junior High.  
  
They were sent to different classes; Chaos to an English class, and Serena to a Math class, and when she entered, there was a loud grunt from a student in the class; giving Serena the distinct impression that someone didn't want her there. Sure enough, in the back of the classroom was Yusuke Urameshi, lounging comfortably in his chair. When she was assigned to a seat somewhere in the middle section of the classroom, she tugged at her skirt again before sitting down. Yusuke snorted, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
_You got a problem, hot shot?_ She demanded to him, still facing forward. She could hear his desk legs scrape against the chair as he jumped from her voice invading his thoughts.  
  
The teacher turned to giving Yusuke a look. "Is there a problem, Urameshi?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. He shook his head slowly and the teacher turned back to the lesson.  
  
'How the hell can she do that?' Yusuke thought to himself as he glanced at the back of her dark head.  
  
_I'm telepathic, genius._ She answered, and he jumped again. It took all his will power not to shout at her, but the class was silent, and screaming at her right now, would make him look very strange.  
  
'Since you can read my thoughts, than you better know that you better stop.' He thought to himself, feeling very stupid.  
  
_And why's that?_  
  
'Because I don't like people reading my thoughts, that's why!!' He was still glaring at the back of her head, hard, willing her to turn around and face him.  
  
_Aw, does it upset poor little Yusuke?_ She chided in a baby tone. He growled, getting a strange look from his neighbors. His thoughts were momentarily diverted when a student on the far end of the class asked the teacher if they could open a window.  
  
Turning back to Serena, 'Shut up. Get out of my head.' He thought.  
  
_What's the matter, Yusuke? Your little brain can't handle sleeping and- _she began, but stopped midway when she sensed something powerful somewhere in the distance of her mind. Yusuke seemed to sense it too, since their heads turned simultaneously towards the open window. The strange power that had caught their attention suddenly, and came back full blast to their senses, telling them that the creature with the power was now in front of the school. In a heartbeat, the two of them jumped out of their seats and tore across the room, some of the students screaming as the two of them jumped on their desks.  
  
"URAMESHI, LOVERA!" the teacher shrieked, trying to catch their attention, but they stopped as they reached the window, and looked down from the second story of the school to see three large demons, the middle one held a young girl in his hands. They were easily the size of four people each, and were about 12 feet tall at the least. They had dark gray moldy skin, and warts covered their bodies. They had huge machetes in their hands. Ugly, was one word to describe them on a good scale.  
  
"Shit," Serena muttered, noticing what kind of demons they were. One of these demons was a big of a challenge for her, so three would undoubtedly be hard.  
  
"KAYKO!!" Yusuke yelled to the girl. She let out a scream as the demon threw her up in the air like a baseball, and caught her again. Her arms and legs seemed to be tied together by invisible rope. "YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!!" He added, jumping out of the window.  
  
"No! Yusuke!" Serena yelled, trying to stop him, but he was already out. The students inside who witnessed these creatures screamed and backed away from the window. _Chaos,_ Serena sent, trying to find him and soon, after he burst through the door. After seeing them Chaos took a similar reaction, "Shit, a Slasher Demon?!"  
  
"Yeah. It must've come out of the portal King Yama was talking about." She explained as she watched Yusuke sprint towards the demon. "C'mon," she said as she joined him in jumping out the window after Yusuke, and soon, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Botan all showed up, their weapons drawn and prepared for a fight.  
  
Serena and Chaos had a slight idea of what they were getting themselves into, but apparently, Yusuke didn't. A strange, and a powerful source of energy seemed to be growing from him, and a blue aura engulfed his body. 'What the hell,' Serena wondered, feeling the energy he was giving off. She than remembered him screaming the name 'Kayko', and a flash back of Kuwabara mentioning them being somewhat close from yesterday appeared in her mind. She was surprised at the amount of energy he was creating. 'He should be pissed more often,' she thought, as she watched his energy build up even more.  
  
"YUSUKE!!" Kayko screamed for him from the enormous palm of the Slasher Demon.  
  
"LET HER GO YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Yusuke commanded. The middle Slasher Demon just grinned nastily at him.  
  
"Looks good enough to eat," he said a deep, raspy voice, looking hungrily at Kayko. She let out another scream.  
  
"BASTARD!!" Yusuke yelled, and leapt for him.  
  
"NO!" Serena and Chaos yelled, trying to warn him, but too late, he was already gone. They watched as Yusuke jumped for the monster and managed to shoot a large hole in his arm, but it still didn't fully do the trick of getting him to release Kayko. The Demon let out a cry of pain and swung one of its enormous hands at Yusuke, who was still airborne, grabbed him and slammed his body into the dirt. Yusuke's body pushed through three feet of dirt, and he was barely conscious.  
  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara and Botan yelled, running to his aid.  
  
"You're messing with the wrong people, asshole," Serena growled, and her school clothes were replaced magically by the uniform she had worn the first time the spirit team met her, a white fighting suit. Soon, you could feel the hair rise on the back of you neck again, as two huge balls of fire engulfed Serena's fists.  
  
Chaos' uniform was replaced as well, with the same clothes as when they first met him, thick armor and a red and black fighting suit. A transparent sword appeared in Chaos' hand, as he glared up at the monster. Kurama, Hiei and Botan recognized it as the Sword of Eden, a powerful mythical sword that had amazing powers.  
  
"You ready guys?" Chaos asked everyone who was ready to fight. They raised their weapons at the demons that were grinning down at them, as if accepting the challenge they were about to bring on. "Let's go!" Chaos yelled as he and the other fighters kicked off the ground, starting the fight that would end up a lot different than any of them really planned.  
  
_Author's Note: Yeah, okay, here we go. Chapter Six is done. I'm kinda upset that no one reviewed chapter 5, so hopefully you guys will review this one. I just got smart and looked up the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, so from now on, I will try to get as many facts as I can about them right. The ending to this chapter sucks a whole lot of butt, so please pardon my terrible ending. I have something planned, so yes, I actually have a point to all of this. I hope Serena and Chaos don't seem too Mary Sue-ish. No one has said anything about it so far, though. I'll explain Chaos' weapon later since I didn't really leave too much of a description of it. Anyway, thank you to my beta reader, Psychotic Neko, who recently had a big and very exciting change in her life. I don't want to be rude and say without her permission or whatever, but congrats anyway, girl! Okay, now I wanna thank my reviewer, **shadow-of-ice**. Thank you for the encouraging review, and I will definitely set any flamers on fire!! And there'll be no doubt that I'll have a lot of fun doing it!!! (Buwahahahaha!!) Sorry...my crazy side got out. Thank you to all my reviews so far for this story. I'll make a thank you when this story is finished, which will most likely take a while. I'm thinking about putting out a few more stories right now, but I'm pretty sure that if I do, it'll prolong my updating for this. And summer ends soon, (NOOO!) so it'll be harder for me to update then. I dunno. I'll think about it some more and if you want, give me your opinion. Okay, well that's enough for this writer. You know what to do-REVIEW!!  
  
Sharron_


End file.
